<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hesh of the Dark by Dr_Dormouse, WTF Rare Games 2021 (WTFRareGames)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851218">Hesh of the Dark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Dormouse/pseuds/Dr_Dormouse'>Dr_Dormouse</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFRareGames/pseuds/WTF%20Rare%20Games%202021'>WTF Rare Games 2021 (WTFRareGames)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Griftlands (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crafts, Embedded Images, Engraving, Gen, Photography</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:34:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Dormouse/pseuds/Dr_Dormouse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFRareGames/pseuds/WTF%20Rare%20Games%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Гравировка по стеклянной бутылке - символ божества Хеша, проживающего на дне океана.<br/>4 фото</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hesh of the Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
<br/>
<a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/a7/4c/joBbm5mD_o.jpg">Полноразмер</a>
  </p>
</div>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
<br/>
<a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/dd/72/CS675LU0_o.jpg">Полноразмер</a>
  </p>
</div>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
<br/>
<a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/a1/17/ans84AxA_o.jpg">Полноразмер</a>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
<br/>
<a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/32/df/Y7EmZWjJ_o.jpg">Полноразмер</a>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>